


big sturdy book, big wordy book

by fthh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: When Petra comes in, her girlfriend is on her bed, engrossed in a book. Petra chuckles to herself as she sits next to Dorothea, planting a small kiss on her shoulder. “Why are you reading that doorstopper, my love?”(or, Dorothea takes an interest in Petra's hobby.)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	big sturdy book, big wordy book

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "what you want" from the legally blonde musical soundtrack.

“Dorothea,” Petra calls out, knocking on the woman’s door. She’s very excited to see her girlfriend, of course. Petra has been busy with training and her own personal projects and Dorothea has been, too. She hasn’t been idle for a moment this past week, always locked away in her room if she isn’t training or eating or in a meeting with the rest of the Eagles.

“Come in,” Dorothea’s voice travels from behind the door.

When Petra comes in, her girlfriend is on her bed, engrossed in a book that looks like it is part of a collection of tomes. Maybe it is— there are similar ones strewn about Dorothea’s desk. Petra chuckles to herself as she sits next to Dorothea, planting a small kiss on her shoulder. “Why are you reading that doorstopper, my love?”

“It’s… interesting.” Dorothea turns to Petra, tucking a lock of hair behind an ear, batting her eyelashes, slightly puckering her lips in a silent request for a proper kiss— and who is Petra to say no to a pretty lady with big green eyes?

So Petra leans forward to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss.

Dorothea, wanting more, moves to lie on her back, her hand steady on Petra’s waist to guide her to a straddling position, to which Petra happily complies. Petra leans forward once again, kisses her girlfriend more fervently this time.

“I have been missing you,” Petra whispers quietly in the short distance between their lips. “I have been missing you,” she repeats, followed by a string of unhurried kisses, hopes she’s able to convey everything she’s feeling:  _ I want to be with you, I miss you, I love you. _

“I miss you too, sweetie,” Dorothea says, reaching up to stroke Petra’s cheek. The tips of her fingers are dark where she regularly channels thunder to strike her enemies, and Petra finds the same hands to be soft nonetheless.

She smiles, happy to simply be in Dorothea’s presence.

She moves away, pulling Dorothea to sit up with her. “Although I am in full support of studying, I would like to spend time with my beloved,” she announces, slitting in Dorothea’s bookmark into her spot.

“This—” Petra pauses when she finally sees the title of the chunky thing. “Dorothea, why are you reading a book on  _ tanning _ ?” She squints her eyes at the books on Dorothea’s desk. They are indeed from the same collection.

“Well, you talk a lot about it and I thought, you know, if I became knowledgeable in it we could talk about it or, I don’t know, you could show me some time.”

“And how has that gone?”

Dorothea sighs, defeated. “Well, I could only get through the first chapter this whole  _ week. _ I’m sorry, Petra, sweetheart, it’s just… it’s unbearable to read about. How on earth did the author write a whole  _ collection _ on the subject? I don’t understand.”

“Well,” Petra starts, “I am honoured you are interested in my hobbies but my love, you do not need to be changing for me.” She kisses Dorothea’s cheek just because she can. “I am loving you because you are you, I hope you are knowing that.”

“I suppose I’m more interested in the fashion aspect of it,” Dorothea hums. “I just love listening to you talk about these things. You make it seem fun. When I read about it, however, ha.”

“And I enjoy when you are talking about  _ your _ interests, even if I am not understanding much of the time. Still, perhaps I will head to the library to look for that book on Fódlan courting customs. I am very appreciative of your efforts.” Petra punctuates her sentence with a playful waggle of her eyebrows.

“Oh?” Dorothea says. “And how are you going to show this appreciation of yours?” She traces a finger over Petra’s jawline, leaning closer, closer, until…

“I can be showing you right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the legally blonde musical soundtrack while driving and now here we are.
> 
> [x](https://twitter.com/merciehonkers)


End file.
